The Snow Card
by Joe Lupin
Summary: This is the way I would want the whole Sakura/Li/Mae Lynn thing to go (Read Prolouge) and this is also the way i want Mae Lynn's name spelled so please no flames and enjoy!
1. Default Chapter Title

THE SNOW CARD  
  
  
PROLOUGE  
  
The year is 2058. I am 13 years old. My grandermother's name is Sakura Shoron. I am a CardCaptor. My name is Lupin. First name, Joe. When my grandmother was about 30, she gave up CardCaptoring and married Li Shoron. Mae Lynn had died 3 years before from the Death Card. My grandmother gave up the Cards, and scattered them. Kyro, the gaurdian beast of the Clow, is my friend now. My grandmother wanted to give the wand and Kyro to my mother, but she was not a sorceress. Instead, when I was born, I was taken to the shrine of Clow Reed. If one could sense his presence (ghost) and begin crying, he/she is magical. My mother could not sense Him. I could. My grandmother gave the only Card she had not scattered, the Windy Card. She gave me the wand and Kyro. My grandmother, before she scattered the sacred Cards, still had not catpured all of them. She wanted to pass the tradition down to my mother, but couldn't. I am a sorcerer. I alone captue Cards in this Realm. This is my story.  
  
  
THE SNOW CARD  
Ch. 1  
  
"Joe!" I turned and saw my best friend Justin running to me. I saw he was tired. He looked me in the eye fearfully and said, "Something's happening."  
  
  
I nodded. Justin was the only one of whom I told of the Clow Cards. He is deeply jealous of me for it.  
  
  
"Where?" I asked.  
  
  
"About a mile from here," Justin panted.   
  
  
"I'll meet you there," I said. To myself muttered,  
  
  
"Too far. I'll have to risk flying by day."  
  
  
I am a pretty skilled CardCaptor. I already caught a number of Cards.  
  
  
I waited until Justin ran out of sight.   
  
  
I began to chant the ancient spell as my charm began to float in a ball of energy. I closed my eyes.  
  
  
"Key of Clow,  
Forces alight,  
Release the Wand,  
Its Powers Ignite!"  
  
  
I opened my eyes feircefully. (I always took CardCaptoring VERY seriously)  
  
  
"RELEASE!" The Key suddenly expanded into a giant wand. I gripped it hard.  
  
  
I removed a Card from my pocket. I threw it up in the air, spinning the Wand.  
  
  
"Fly Card,  
Grant your powers to this wand,  
Release and Dispell!  
Fly!"  
  
The Wand suddenly grew wings and the end where I held it. I got on and kicked off from the ground.  
  
  
  
Flying is amazing. I am above everyone else and I LOVE IT. My happiness disappeared. I looked down and saw a crooked figure in a black cloak floating into the air. It touched someone, and they crumpled into a heap. The Death Card.  
  
  
My gandmother failed to seal this Card and paid dearly for it. For 3 years it terrorized the city, killing everyone. It began, with Mae Lynn. After three years, it disappeared. No one knew what happened. All they knew was that it was gone. No one tried to find it. It killed over 500 people. When it disappeared, my grandmother released the Cards and married Li Shoron.   
  
  
People were screaming. The thing flew up into the clock tower and stayed. I flew down and descended upon it. TheDeath Card hovered in front of me.   
  
  
"Fly, return to you power confined!" the Wand returned to normal. I glared at Death. He reached a bony hand out at me.  
  
  
I withdrew another Card from my pocket.  
  
  
"Freeze Card,  
Release and Dispell!  
Freeze!"  
  
The Freeze Card turned into its visible form and blasted death with a solid chunk of ice. Death was knocked down. Freeze froze Death. I raised the wand high above me.  
  
  
"DEATH CARD, RETURN TO YOUR POWER CONFINED!!!" I bought down the Wand and sealed the Card. I picked it up, and looked at it. I smiled. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

THE SNOW CARD  
  
Ch.2  
  
  
I ran into my grandmother's house.   
  
  
"Grandma! I'm home! I caught another Card!"  
  
  
My grandmother came into the kitchen. There she stood, looking eager. "Which Card is it?"  
  
  
I shuddered. "The Death Card."  
  
  
My grandmother shuddered also. "I won't tell your grandfather, but you must promise me, NEVER use that Dark Card."  
  
  
I nodded.  
  
  
"I will simply tell Li you caught the Shadow Card." Then Li came into the kitchen. I stuffed the Card into my pocket.  
  
  
"Li! Joe has caught the Shadow Card!"  
  
  
"Well done, Joe! Here, I was saving this for you when you finally captured 20 Cards." He held out a wooden board. "It's the Lasen Board," he said excitedly. It will help you detect any Clow Card you are sensing within this city. It is very useful.  
  
  
"Thanks, Grandfather," I said. This was great!   
  
  
  
That night we had pizza, my favorite food. Grandma and Grandpa don't liek pizza, but they said it was for my honor for capturing 20 Cards. I knew they didn't like pizza at all. I made them Teriaki Stir-Fry. My grandparents always loved Chinese cooking. I never knew why.  
  
  
"Hey, kid!" Kyro floated around my plate. "Can I have a slice?"  
  
  
Grandmother smiled. "Yes Kyro, go have one. I'm sure Joe feels alright about it." So Kyro took a slice and I couldn't help laughing when he began stuffing his face. By the way, my mother was killed in a car crash and my father didn't like me at all (the magic). He divorced my mother when she told him what I was. My grandparents took me in. I hated my father. He had to pay Child Support for my grandparents, though. My grandmother is retired, and my grandfather works for the Weekly Saturn, a paper company downtown.  
  
  
I woke up the next day freezing. I went to the window an saw- SNOW? It was fricked July for God's Sakes! I ran downstairs.  
  
  
"Grandma! Grandpa! SNOW!  
  
  
"Yes dear, calm down. Go outside for a minute." my grandmother said. I walked out the door. Immediately i felt a tingling in my brain. A Clow Card.  
  
  
"Grandma, its a Clow Card," I said when I stepped back inside.   
  
  
"Yes, but which one?" my grandmother said. "There was never a Clow Card in existance that made snow, only ice."   
  
  
"Couldn't the Freeze Card mix with the Rain Card? On its own?" I asked.  
  
  
"Sweetie, you HAVE the Freeze card, and anyway, that would just make hail."  
  
  
"Oh yeah, I guess I haven't exactly woken up yet." I replied sheepishly.  
  
  
"Well, neither has your grandfather. Go dress warmly, and see what you make of it. Use Kyro."  
  
  
At that moment Kyro flew in through the door to the kitchen.  
  
  
"Did someone call my name?" Kyro asked. I pointed outside and just said,   
  
  
"Clow Card."  
  
  
"WHAT?" Kyro shouted. "NO CLOW CARD CAN DO THAT!"  
  
  
"That is why you'll help Joe, Kyro. It's some type of Water Card so have your Shadow, Thunder, Fire, and Windy at hand. This could be dangerous."  
  
  
And with that I stepped out into the cold. 


	3. Default Chapter Title

THE SNOW CARD  
  
  
  
CH. 3  
  
  
"Kyro, what do you think it is?" I asked. Kyro had definately was confused.  
  
"I don't know, kid," Kyro answered.  
  
"I definately sense something though," I said.  
  
"Me, too," Kyro replied.  
  
"WAIT! THE LASYN BOARD!" I was halfway to the house when Justin called my name.  
  
"Hey! JOE!"   
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Check out the snow!" he yelled. He was halfway across the street, I could barely hear him over the wind.   
  
"Yeah, perfect," I replied under my breath.  
  
"Hey, kid, LOOK OUT! Kyro shouted. A blast of ice made Justin a human popsicle.   
  
"The Blizzard Card, Kyro?" I asked.   
  
"No,"  
  
"The Cold Card?"  
  
"Uh-uh!"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"I DON'T KNOW KID!"  
  
I chanted the ancient spell.  
  
"Key of Clow,  
Forces alight,  
Release the Wand,  
Its powers ignite!  
RELEASE!"  
  
I took the wand and brought out a Card.  
  
"Time Card,  
Freeze Time,  
RELEASE AND DISPELL!  
TIME!"  
  
Everyone -and everything- froze. I took another card out.  
  
"Sleep Card,  
Release and Dispell!  
SLEEP!"  
  
A small fairy flew out of the Card and put everyone to sleep and time unfroze.  
  
"Sleep, Time,  
Return to you power  
CONFINED!"  
  
The Cards went back to me. I ran as fast as I could for the house. A few feet away from my door- BLAST! An ice beam hit it and the whole house was covered over.  
  
"GRANDMA! GRANDPA!"  
  
I saw movement -very fast movement- then I sensed the Card coming for me. I flew to the side. I caught a glimpse of something white- and then I couldn't see it anymore.   
  
"It's a Clow Card alright," Kyro said. He flew up to where I last saw the white. Suddenly, he got thrown back.  
  
"Kid... it's so cold over here... help....." I heard a soft crying sound, and Kyro was buried by huge clumps of snow falling from te sky.  
  
"KYRO!" I yelled. I pulled a Card from my pocket.  
  
"Fire Card,  
help my frozen friend, Kyro,  
RELEASE AND DISPELL!  
FIRE!"  
  
A girl flew from the Card and quickly defrosted Kyro.   
  
"Now,  
FIRE! Attack the mysterious Card!"  
  
Fire threw a blast of flame at the white outline of the creature. The flames exploded and there stood a small husky dog. It cried a gain and made a wall of ice between Fire, Kyro, myself and the dog.   
  
"Fire!  
Melt the wall!" I cried.  
  
It took about ten minutes (the wall was at least 20 feet high and 16 feet long) but it defrosted. On the other side was- nothing. No Kyro, no dog, no nothing. (I realize this is bad grammeer but, oh well)  
  
Kryo and the dog were gone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: Hi! this is the author. It might be a while til ch.4 comes out but, dont hate me 'cause of that! Anyway, it might also take a while for my other Story, Chrono Cross: The Online Novelazation, to get its next chapter also. I'm sorry! 


	4. Default Chapter Title

THE SNOW CARD  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own Joe Lupin, The snow Card, the death card, uh... and a bunch of other crap that you've never heard of in this story. I Do NOT however, own Li or Sakura. I just hope whoever made CardCaptors doesn't sue my ass off because: 1) that would suck and 2) I'm not making nothing outta this at all. ZIP. ZERO. SO NO Scams or Conterversey!  
  
  
CH. 4  
  
  
"Kyro!" I turned to the popsicle house. "Fire, defrost the house, now!"  
  
  
Fire through a blast of flames at the house. I ran inside as it quickly melted.  
  
  
"Grandma! Grandpa!" I cried. I found my grandmother in the chair at the kitchen.  
  
  
"Joe, you must go and capture the Snow Card," she said.   
  
  
"Snow Card?" I asked.  
  
  
"Yes, this is a legendary Card. It was rumored through his family Clow Reed made this Card but it only shows itself to the Chosen CardCaptor. This may look small... It...powerful..." my grandmother didn't say anymore. She muttered things. I caught "Li...help...Li..." I ran into my grandfather's room. He was frozen to the top of his chest, and had a terrified expression on his face. I checked for a pulse. There was a faint one, enough to keep him alive for a while. He must be out cold.  
  
  
"GRANDPA!" I ran from the room and out the door. I looked for something to help me. I got an idea.  
  
  
"Fly Card,  
Grant the powers you hold within to this Wand,  
Fly Card,  
Release and Dispell!  
FLY!"  
  
The wand stretched even more and wings grew from the bottom. I got on and kicked off from the ground.  
  
  
  
It was hard flying. There was a blizzard going on outside and snow kept hitting me in the face. I pulled a Card from my pocket.  
  
  
"Shield Card,  
Protect me from the blizzard,  
Release and Dispell!  
Shield!"  
  
My grandfather found a way to summon a Card without using the Wand, in case I needed the Wand for flying and maybe needed to call a Card. It is very difficult Magic, it took me six months to learn. I didn't want to think about my grandfather now though... Snow has killed him witout knowing it.   
  
  
How do I find Snow, anyway? Shit! I left the Lasyn Board back at the house! In fact, I never took it out!  
  
  
"Hey, get your paws off me, Card!" It was faint, but I could just hear Kyro's voice! I swooped down and found a crowded area downtown where Sleep had made her move. Kyro was pinned to the ground by something invisible... THE INVISIBLE CARD!  
  
  
"Invisible Card,  
Make me Invisible!  
Release and Dispell!  
INVISIBLE!"  
  
"Hey kid where'd you go?" Kyro asked. I knew that if someone is invisible, their own sight sharpens. I saw The Snow Card right away.  
  
"Fire,  
Attack the Snow Card!  
Release and Dispell!  
Fire!"  
  
The Fire Card flew at the Outline and blasted it with flames. Again, I could see the small husky dog. I grabbed the last Card I had in my pocket and hoped for a miracle.  
  
"Sleep!  
Stun the Snow Card!  
SLEEP!"  
  
The small fairy appeared and flew at the Snow Card. I saw it flying there. 2 yards. 1 yard. 2 feet. 1 foot. 6 inches. 5 inches. 4. 3. 2. 1- BLAST! The Snow Card kicked up snow and coated me with it and dashed away. Kyro flew over to me.   
  
  
"There you are Joe. Nice to finally see ya. If you hadn't shown up when you did, I would have had to give that little puppy a lesson. I'd sock him. And I'd BOP 'im, and I'd-" I shook the snow off me.  
  
  
"Not now Kyro," I said and ran after the dog, Fire and Sleep coming after me. I leaped at it and- GOT IT!   
  
  
"C'mon! Snow Card!" I said through gritted teeth. He bit me. HE BIT ME! God, with all those fancy snow attacks, HE BIT ME!  
  
  
I cried out in pain and he jumped from my grasp.   
  
  
I heard the dog cry again. I didn't like this. Then my whole head exploded with pain.   
  
  
Everything went black.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
